Who Let the Dogs Out!
by InuyashazPotato
Summary: A bunch of hilarious outakes including Inuyasha and Naraku...be sure to leave a review...i'll add another chapter each day or so...
1. Who Let The Dogs Out

*How about a Spot of Hentai b4 the show*  
  
Kagome: Cookies Everyone! Inuyasha/Naraku: oOo...Yummy! *grabbing and shoving* Inuyasha: SHEZ MY WIFE!  
~The Informative~  
*Favorite Song*  
  
Inuyasha: My fave song is "Who Let the Gods Out"  
  
Naraku: ITZ DOGS U MOURON!  
  
Inuyasha: I know that! I didn't feel like finding the delete key. ::Bang on the Head:: Ewe Gross! How much GEL do you use!?!  
  
Naraku: ...  
  
~The Next Informative~  
*New Pet*  
  
Naraku: Hey guess what!?! I got a new Doggy!!!!! Sit Boy!  
  
Inuyasha: ::Ch-ching::  
  
Naraku: ...KuKuKu...  
  
~The Third Informative~  
*Behind the Scenes*  
  
Inuyasha: C'mon Naraku....Lets go see how Kouga and Sess are doin' *walk walk walk*  
  
Naraku/Inuyasha: (GASP) *mouths both get covered by hands*  
  
Inuyasha: How dare you do arts and crafts without us!  
  
This is my first fanfic on Inuyasha and Naraku...my friend helped me out with it...b sure to leave a review! ( 


	2. Marshmallows

*Our Little Introduction*  
  
Kagome: 'Kay guy's I made Muf~~fins  
  
Naraku/Inuyasha: oOo...yummy *Grabbing and shoving*  
  
Inuyasha: HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!  
  
~The Fourth Informative~  
*Marshmallows*  
  
Naraku: ROASTIE TOASTIE- ROASTIE TOASTIE- ROASTIE TOASTIE! *Dances around room*  
  
Inuyasha: YOUR GONNA BE ROASTIE TOASTIE IF YOU DON'T SHUT-UP!  
  
~The Fifth Informative~  
*Pigeons*  
  
Naraku: Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku  
  
Inuyasha: Naraku! STOP TALKING TO THE PIGEONS!  
  
~The Sixth Informative~  
  
Inuyasha: I do NOT collect the fuzz I pluck from my toes after wearing socks, I'm just trying to clean up a bit...sheesh...  
  
Naraku: *Holds up a giant pile of fuzz*  
  
Inuyasha: *Adhesive Giggle*  
  
This is just a bit of the Inuyasha and Naraku Informatives....There are sooooooo many more to come so keep checkin...o yea...be sure to gimme a review and tell me wat ya think ( 


	3. Chores

*Whoopz...almost forgot my introduction*  
  
Kagome: Kay guyz I made Cupcakes!  
  
Inuyasha/Naraku: oOo...yummy...*Grabbing and shoving*  
  
Inuyasha: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE SO MANY DAIRY FOODS KAGOME!?!  
  
~The Seventh Informative~  
*Chores*  
  
Inuyasha: *Whining like a young four-year old child* But I don't wa~~nna pick up the brown stuff in the backyard...  
  
Kagome: YOU MADE THOSE MUD PIES NOW YOU'RE CLEANING THEM UP!  
  
~The Eighth Informative~  
*Print Print Print*  
  
Inuyasha: *Tongue hanging out of mouth as he prints out pictures of female dogs*  
  
Kagome: Ahem *Standing behind him watchfully as he drools over the pictures*  
  
Inuyasha: *Crumples up papers and sticks in mouth as though nothing happened* (Talking with a mouth full of papers) Hey...Howth that knitting thtuff coming along Kagome...*Giggles adhesively hoping she didn't notice*  
  
Kagome: *Sighs and shakes head at him* (Walks into kitchen silently and walks back out...she holds up 300 pieces of paper filled with prints of more dogs)  
  
Inuyasha: *GULP*  
  
Sound Effects: *Slam bang shoot------DIE...ok not really but it sounds really horrific*  
  
~The Ninth Informative~  
*More Pigeons*  
  
Naraku: Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku...here birdie birdie...here birdie *Throws bread crumb*  
  
Inuyasha: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT 2 TALK TO THE PIGEONS!  
  
Naraku: Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku...come my pigeon friends...let us fly into the sun *Fly fly fly* (PLOP)  
  
Inuyasha: *Looks out of window and shakes head* Not again....  
  
Okay...I had no help on this chapter so it might suck....plus it wuz like 4:00 in the morning when I wrote this so be sure to leave a Review! 


	4. Dolly

*Well duh...I always make an intro*  
  
Kagome: Kay you guys...I made Ca~~ke!  
  
Inuyasha/all of trhe other guyz in the show: oOo...yummy *Grabbing and shoving*  
  
Inuyasha: GUYZ! Shes MY wife!  
  
~The Tenth Informative~  
*Dolly*  
  
Kouga: She's mine!  
  
Inuyasha: She's mine!  
  
Kouga: SHES MINE!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: THE DOLLY IS MINE NOW LET----GO! ::tug::  
  
~The Eleventh Informative~  
*Whoopz...wrong show*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: What am I doing in your Inuyasha informative when I am supposed to be randomely dying my hair in strange colors???  
  
The writer...(thatz me): Um...I dunno  
  
~The Twelth Informative~  
*Any Key*  
  
Inuyasha: *Mumbling to self as he tries to get the computer to work* Press any key it says...WHERES THE ANY KEY!?!  
  
Plz be sure 2 leave a review...be sure to mention ne mistakes ^_^ 


End file.
